


Temptation is in the Hips

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Belly Dancing, Dancing, Dorian wants the d, Dorian's hips are magical, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Iron Bull Has A Dragon Kink, M/M, Magic, POV Dorian Pavus, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reference to anal sex, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Vivazzi Plaza's dancers, but i tried, how do you write dancing?, like it's still so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Of course Dorian knew about Vivazzi Plaza, where the dancers performed for the masses. Where the incense calmed the mind and the allure of the swaying and undulating bodies drew the crowds in. Why wouldn't he remember when he'd been a dancer himself.
But that was behind him now, or so he thought until his old dancing group came to Skyhold to perform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a belly dancing Dorian prompt and I couldn't resist. So I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> If you're wondering what I used for inspiration it was a performance by [Illan Rivière](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS0xL7jAlP4%20)
> 
> THIS FIC NOW HAS FANART DONE BY THE LOVELY [artisticpixie](http://artisticpixie.tumblr.com/post/154252982297/dorian-pavus-from-temptation-in-his-hips-by)! PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER ART BLOG <3

It was the Iron Bull that brought the memories to the forefront. Unintentionally of course, but it made Dorian’s heart heavy in his chest.

“Dorian, you’ve been to Minrathous, right?” the Iron Bull asked as they trekked through the undergrowth of the Emerald Graves.

Dorian scoffed. “Of course. I’m not a plebian,” he said.

The Iron Bull chuckled. “You ever been to that place in the Vivazzi Plaza?” Dorian’s breath hitched, but Bull didn’t notice. “With the big, cracked bell hanging off the roof?”

And the stone streets with the crystal fountain, the marketplace feeding into the plaza. The aroma of meats and breads, the stickiness of fruit given to the dancers free of charge. The scent of citrus and jasmine coming from the lit incense around the plaza. The gaggles of people that crowded around to watch the entertainment and gossip.

Dorian nodded his head. “With the dancers, yes. You’re making me homesick.”

He misses it, there is no point in denying it. The heavy beat of the drums, the delicate plucking of the Kanoun, the Saz, tinny and rich in the way it first ensnared the audience’s attention, the mizmar so distinctly Tevinter he hadn’t heard a sound similar since he left. He missed the sense of freedom in the undulations of his body, the sensual sway of his hips that had people staring at him, wanting him. It was one of the few moments that he’d felt wanted and accepted in Tevinter.

He had friends with the dancers, friends that accepted his sexuality and taught him to use it as a tool as opposed to a hindrance like his father and most of Tevinter society suggested. They taught him the right way to tempt people with a look, to draw them in with the sharp bones of his hips as they popped side-to-side. They’d laugh and dance for hours and the coin they earned was plentiful. As much of a stickler to the idea of the perfect being, anyone could appreciate a stellar performance. And Dorian, was the most popular.

People flocked to him, when he could get away from one of the many Circles, to see him dance. From Minrathous to Vol Dorma, people came to pay him for a show, and Dorian gladly gave them what they wanted. He relished in the eyes that trailed along his body, the sound of the coin belts jingling with the motions of his body. When he finished for the night, he’d divide the coin up amongst his friends and then scurry back to his current residence.

When he ran south, the dancing had stopped. He couldn’t return to the Vivazzi Plaza, and he wondered if his friends and fellow dancers ever wondered where he’d gone. He couldn’t dance, he couldn’t guarantee a low profile if he took it up again, no matter how strapped for coins he was. But even with him not dancing anymore, there were things that Dorian couldn’t get rid of, little quirks that lingered.

The many belts on his outfit offered enough of a jingle to quell the ache at the lack of noise that his coin belts had made. He’d sold them all by the time he had gotten to Redcliffe. The fluid way he walked, the way he slinked after battle, the hooded gaze he’d send anyone who spared him kindness, which granted wasn’t a lot but it was still of note. He was actually surprised no one mentioned any of his quirks, but they just assumed it was just Dorian being Dorian. It was quite flattering actually.  

The subject wasn’t brought up again until Josephine mentioned it at a meeting with the inner circle.

“We’ve received an offer of entertainment,” Josephine said.

Cadash tilted her head. “Entertainment?” she asked. It seemed more than a few members were confused.

Josephine nodded her head. “Yes, from Minrathous.”

Dorian’s eyebrows crept up his forehead, ignoring the cries of outrage and disgruntlement from his fellow companions. Entertainment from Minrathous…

“And what do ‘Vints want to do? Have a blood magic show? Perhaps a public orgy?” Blackwall asked, the disdain heavy in his voice.

“Slavery is also a fair bet,” Solas muttered.

Sera stuck her tongue out. “What do those posh fancybreeches want? Cause they’ll get some from Red Jenny, right up their arses,” Sera said.

“I don’t know boss, this seems fishy,” the Iron Bull said, leaning against the wall.

Dorian huffed and finally spoke up. "What part of Minrathous?” he asked, ignoring the looks he received.

“Vivazzi Plaza, a group of entertainers have requested to come and perform for the Inquisition,” Josephine said, checking the letter she had received to make sure her facts were correct.

“The dancers…” Dorian felt like he might have stepped into the fade without his knowledge. Was it really his fellow dancers? His friends?

“Dancers?” Cadash asked. “These entertainers, from Tevinter might I add, are dancers?”

Dorian nodded his head. “Excellent ones, if the group is still the same as it was two years ago.”

“So… Tevinter is sending dancers to infiltrate the Inquisition?” Cullen asked.

Dorian gave him a dry look. “No, Tevinter wouldn’t send them, they’re coming on their own terms. Very strong spirited people, very entertaining to watch.”

“You been to a lot of their performances, big guy?” Iron Bull asked with a smirk.

Dorian gave him a mysterious smile. “You could say that.”

Cadash cleared her throat getting everyone’s attention. “Right, well, when are these dancers arriving?” Cadash asked.

Josephine hummed softly, her brows furrowed. “Within the next few days I would imagine. Leliana’s spies have spotted their group and they’re moving at a decent speed.”

Cadash sighed and shrug her shoulders. “I guess we’ll be having some live entertainment soon.”

The reactions varied from indifferent to annoyed to suspicious, but all Dorian felt was hope. Hope that it was the same group he’d been part of all two years ago.

 

 

The group arrived with little fanfare, along with a group of merchants. They moved with an unearthly grace and wore cloaks pulled over their heads in an attempt to ward off the chill of Skyhold. The entire inner circle was at attendance, presenting an intimidating front. Dorian supposed it was only natural for them to be worried, but it seemed a bit excessive to him.

“We welcome you to Skyhold,” Cadash said, stepping forward to finally greet the group properly. “Minrathous is quite a ways away for entertainment.”

Dorian suppressed a sigh at Cadash’s open suspicious behavior, no wonder Josephine was always insisting that Cadash get more practice in learning the game.

One of the women giggled and step forward, holding her hand out to Cadash. The woman towered over the Inquisitor, though to be fair, she was taller than Dorian himself as well. “Yes, well we’ve been wanting to travel for a while now,” she said casually.

Cadash narrowed her eyes. “And you start with Skyhold?”

The woman smiled playfully. “But of course, one of our dancers was already here.”

Dorian felt a warmth build in his chest, was it really them? It had to be, right?

“A dancer was already here?” Cadash asked, looking bewildered at her companions who looked just as confused as she did.

The woman flipped back her hood, a cascade of curls fell around her face. “Yes, it’s been a long time hasn’t it, little peacock.”

Dorian stepped forward without a moment’s hesitation and wrapped his arms around the woman’s shoulders. “Vincentia,” Dorian said pulling back to take in his friend. Crow’s feet were beginning to form at the corner of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth. “The years have been kind to you, my dear.”

The woman laughed. “It’s only been two years, I doubt I have changed that much.” She reached a hand up and motioned to his hair. “This is new, not bad, but I think it looks better when you let it be natural.”

“And ruin my image? Perish the thought.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Dorian turned around to face the questioning looks of his companions. Dorian stepped away from Vincentia and straightened his clothes.

“Care to explain, Dorian?” Cadash asked, crossing her arms.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “I was a dancer, if you must know, in the Vivazzi Plaza. Whenever I could get away from the Circle I was at the time located, I’d make my way there and dance for the public.” Dorian stood a little taller and gave her a dashing smile. “For a time, I was the most popular attraction.”

“So what? You do them fancy ballroom stuff?” Sera asked.

Dorian shook his head. “Not even close, Sera.”

“Wait,” Iron Bull said, looking between the other dancers and Dorian. “The only dancers at Vivazzi Plaza are-“

“Belly dancers,” Dorian said, finishing the statement for him. “It’s a very liberating dance, fluid and sensual.”

“And you know how to do it?” Cadash asked with a raised brow.

Dorian resisted the urge to pout. “Would you care for a demonstration?”

“Fuck yeah,” Iron Bull said, unashamedly running his eyes along Dorian’s body.

Dorian felt his face grow hot and prayed that the blush didn’t show on his face too much. “Well girls, would you let me preform with you this evening?”

Vincentia smirked. “Absolutely.”

 

 

Dorian paid extra attention to his appearance as he got ready. He made sure his eyes were lined perfectly with his kohl and decided to add a little gold dust around his eyes to help draw in his audience. He added a little more of the gold dust on the peaks of his cheekbones for a dramatic effect. He slipped in the septum piercing that he didn’t usually have in, and changed the simple bars in his nipples to small gold hoops.

He altered one of his robes, the black ones that had seen better days, into an outfit that passed as good garb for the dance. Vincentia had generously lent him a few coin belts that the other dancers offered up for him to use and he grinned at the noisy tinkling they made as they clinked against one another. Even though his toes were freezing, he left his feet bare as was customary.

He ran his fingers through his hair with some water and dried it with magic, watching as the waves and curls began to form. It felt nice. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had his hair in its natural state as opposed to magic-ed into shape or slicked back with product.

A polite knock on the door sounded, and Dorian hurried over to open it. Vincentia stood there in purple silk and organza, looking ever the temptress she was. “Are you planning on tempting the soldiers of Skyhold, Vincentia?” Dorian asked.

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m aiming higher than that, little peacock,” she said. “But look at you, you look ready to strut your stuff. Anyone in particular you have in mind?”

An image of bulging muscles and large hands clutching his hips tightly. Dorian himself clinging to the Qunari’s horns, as he bounced himself on the large cock he’d stared at more often than he’d care to admit. His makeshift outfit lying abandoned on the floor and one of the coin belts draped around his neck to jingle with each movement.

Dorian brushed imaginary dirt off his makeshift outfit and tried to shake the image from his head. “Perhaps.”

Vincentia smirked. “That’s a yes then.”

Dorian groaned. “Yes alright, I do have a certain someone in mind, now can we go down to the main hall now?”

Vincentia shook her head. “Cover up with something first, make it a surprise to your potential adoring fans.”

He snorted softly. “Yes, because I’m already _so_ well-liked as it is.”

“Hush you, I’m ready to see people drool over all of us.”

Dorian laughed. “That always was your favorite part.”

“And for good reason.”

Dorian grabbed a black cloak from his small wardrobe and slid it dramatically over his shoulders which garnered a laugh from his fellow dancer. “Hood up or down do you think?”

She hummed thoughtfully and gestured for him to come back over to her. She tousled his hair before pulling up the hood so it shadowed his face. “That should work, the cloak is light enough that it shouldn’t mess with your hair.”

“Whatever would I have done without your advice?”

“Oh you’d be fine, you brat.”

He laughed and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She shoved his arm playfully and started walking toward the main hall, Dorian catching up with her soon after. They walked in silence, both focused on getting in the right mindset for the performance. Their bare feet were quiet against the stone, but the jingling of their belts announced their approach.

The main hall had been altered slightly, the tables shifted a little more towards the walls and the inhabitants of Skyhold and visiting nobles had arranged themselves in a way that they had a perfect view of the group of dancers that were gathered in the center of the room. The Inquisitor and her inner circle all sat together. Bull’s hulking form was easy to spot amongst the group and Dorian had to resist the little gasp that threatened to come out as he took in the heated gaze the Qunari was giving the dancers.

“Are you ready, Dorian?” One of the dancers, Galene asked. She hadn’t aged much either now that Dorian looked, just as bright and cheery as ever.

He nodded his head. “I’m always ready for a show, Galene, you should know this by now,” Dorian said haughtily.

Galene giggled and skipped over to the small group of musicians that had arrived with the group.

Dorian and his fellow dancers got into their old formation, Dorian being in the center able to freely step forward out of the group to move as he pleased, to be the center of attention if he desired. And he desired.

“Dorian,” Vincentia said, grabbing his arm. “Sit out this first one, I think you can still put on a decent solo performance, can’t you?”

Dorian felt a warmth build in his cheeks at the thought of a solo performance in Skyhold, where all his companions could see him, where the Inquisitor could see him, where Bull could see him. He nodded his head absentmindedly. “But of course,” he said softly before walking over to the musicians to wait for his performance.

The inner circle must have noticed because they were giving him curious looks, but Dorian waved them off, careful not to dislodge the cloak he was wearing. Instead of looking at his companions any longer, he watched his fellow dancers as the music started.

He watched how the swayed and shimmied to the music, as if each note had to travel through them before being released. Galene still had playfulness in each move she made and he knew it was endearing to quite a few people, if Sera’s reaction was anything to go by. Other dancers danced with a command and power. But Vincentia was the one that Dorian knew would ensnare the most people in this dance.

She knew how to take control of her body and she commandeered lust with ease. She knew she was beautiful and she played up her forbidden fruit aspect. She was stunning, like she’d always been.

The song soon ended and the dancers bowed at the applause they received. It made Dorian feel a little less nervous to see that they were so well received. Vincentia waltzed her way over to him and grabbed his cloak.

“Give them a show, Dorian,” she whispered, pulling the cloak off him. “Make them want you.”

Dorian took a deep breath before nodding his head firmly. He slinked towards the middle of the room, his bedroom eyes coming out to begin to draw people in. He kneeled on the floor, and waited for the music to begin. The music was haunting and sensual as it built up and Dorian let his body move with the music.

He slowly stood up, his hips lazily swaying from side to side. As the music became more intense, so did his dancing. He grabbed at the excess fabric of his makeshift outfit and let it act as a dramatic touch to his quick turns. He was smoke, unattainable and untouchable. The undulation of his abs was familiar with the slightest of tightness around the muscles.

He wasn’t hearing any booing or cheering, but he hoped he had them ensnared. He was temptation. Before he could talk himself out of it, he dropped down in front of the Inquisitor’s table, letting his arms and belly sway and undulate with the music. From this close he could see their faces, a dusting of a blush on even Blackwall’s face, opened mouth shock from a few, but it was the Iron Bull’s reaction he was looking for. And he was not disappointed.

The Iron Bull’s gaze was heated, his pupils blown large, staring hungrily at Dorian. Dorian smirked at the Qunari a carefully blew smoke out of his nose. The choked noise Bull made was worth the effort to keep in rhythm with the music as he cast the weak spell.

He stood up and continued his routine, walking around to each table, the sway of his hips becoming more and more fluid, like his body had become a snake. A deadly beauty, exactly what he wanted to be.  As he passed the last table, he spun again before moving into a cartwheel and then a split. Rotating his legs around to stand back up, he made sure to stay in rhythm and to keep moving in time with the beats.

All too soon the song drew to a close and Dorian finished it with one final spin. He panted as he attempted to catch his breath and looked around at his silent audience. He felt anxiety fester in him before he heard the first clap which was quickly followed by a roar of applause.

Dorian breathed a sigh of relief and bowed graciously before walking over to the Inquisitor’s table.

“What did you think?” Dorian asked, straightening his outfit.

Cadash opened her mouth to speak, grinning but the Iron Bull cut her off.

“That was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, ‘Vint,” Bull said. Dorian felt himself flush and couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the obvious tent in the Qunari’s pants. “Do you ever do private shows?”

Dorian smirked and pushed his way through his companions so he was in front of Bull. He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers down Bull’s chest, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “Hmmm, a private dance? I suppose that can be arranged.”

Cadash groaned behind him. “Just go bang already,” she grumbled. “Though that really was a wonderful performance, Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you have any prompts you'd like me to attempt, just send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.
> 
> [The original prompt on the DA kink meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59323604#t59323604):  
> Also known as: Dorian can belly dance
> 
> slightly inspired by this banter with Bull:
> 
> Iron Bull: Dorian, you've been to Minrathous, right?  
> Dorian: Of course. I'm not a plebian.  
> Iron Bull: You ever been to that place in the Vivazzi Plaza? With the big, cracked bell hanging off the roof?  
> Dorian: With the dancers, yes. You're making me homesick.
> 
> Well what if the reason Dorian is getting all homesick because he used to be a dancer at the plaza. He learned how to dance there, made friends, and made a decent amount of coin for himself there. He was, for a time, the most popular attraction.
> 
> Well since running to the south he doesn't dance, not anymore. And if it show in any little way in the day to day it isn't really noticed, and it if is the person just chalks it up to Dorian being Dorian. And then everyone finds out.
> 
> Maybe a troupe of performers come to Skyhold and few of the dancers use to work at the plaza along with Dorian? A game of Wicked Grace leads to Dorian dancing on a table to prove that he can thankyouverymuch now give me my winnings, Varric? Maybe wants to give his lover a nice surprise? Go nuts!
> 
> Squicks: scat/watersports


End file.
